Immature
by Catgirl Nekoneko
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are entering their 6th year of Hogwarts and are struggling to understand girls. Remus is teaching James to deflate his head, Sirius is as rebellious as ever, and Peter is caught between friendship and jealousy.
1. Immature

Immature  
  
A/N: Hmm... This was quite fun, very interesting to write.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any other references heard from Harry Potter. They all belong to the genius J.K Rowling. Nor do I own anything else.  
  
  
  
C.P.1: Boy Complaining   
  
"I don't get it!!! I've got the most impressive Quidditch skills at Hogwarts, I'm always nice to her, and even have the looks! Why doesn't she like me?!" James complained as he, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter sat down on the same beech tree that they always do.   
  
"Maybe you should try flattening your head a bit and acting a little more mature?" Lupin suggested, while reviewing his Arithmacy paper.  
  
"Hey, I don't see you with a girl!" James snapped as he played with the snitch he nicked earlier.  
  
"I personally think James has done everything perfectly right! She should be begging you to date her by now!"  
  
"You don't know that Peter, you don't exactly have a girlfriend either," Lupin pointed out.  
  
"Well, the reason for that is obvious... He fancies James. Look at the way he stares at him!" Sirius explained through laughs. Peter gave Sirius a dirty look. James just stared horrified.  
  
"I do not fancy men! I just haven't found the right girl!" Peter said struggling to defend himself.   
  
"Listen, none of us has a girlfriend so let's not point fingers!" the only voice of reason in the group spoke, which was Lupin.   
  
It was soon time for dinner in the Great Hall; everyone was excited for the new term. James was still avoiding eye contact with Peter, while Sirius just laughed his butt off at them.  
  
"Ahem. Dumbledore's speech has started if you hadn't noticed, Black!" A dark red headed girl said from across the table.  
  
"Oh my god! You're right! I'm really sorry Lily. I must punish myself for being so disrespectful," Sirius said sarcastically then looked at James, who was busy pretending to be listening to Dumbledore. Lily rolled her eyes. Everyone was eager for Dumbledore to stop talking so they can get on with the feast. During the entire period of time, James persistently glanced nervously over at Lily, Sirius had fallen asleep, Remus was desperately trying to pay attention, and Peter was daydreaming. Finally they had got done with all the speeches and had gone through the sorting hat, which they had lost interest from the past couple of years. The feast had begun, Remus had to poke Sirius with his wand to wake up. "Steak...?" Sirius mumbled as he raised his head from the table and yawned.  
  
"You're such a dog, Padfoot," James said and passed the potatoes to Peter.  
  
"Well you're such a horse, Prongs," Sirius smiled. Lily looked up suspicious. "Look at all them carrots on your plate! Trying to be healthy I see, tsk tsk."  
  
Peter laughed giddily and snorted. "I'm such a rat aren't I?"   
  
"Sure, yeah, whatever," James said.  
  
"You killed it," Sirius added. Peter seemed disappointed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next the morning they started their classes. The first class was Potions, which Sirius had arrived late to, Remus was ready as usual, Peter was fiddling with his wand, and James was scribbling the letters "L.E" on his parchment.  
  
"Mr. Black, why are you late?" Professor Lipps asked tapping her wand in her hand.  
  
"Well... The reason for that is--" Sirius stalled when trying to figure out an excuse, but was suddenly cut off when a fleet of test tubes flew through the air and hit the chalk board shattering. The Professor raised her eyebrow and then uttered,  
  
"Repairu!" Sirius then hurriedly took his seat hoping that Professor Lipps was too distracted to remember he was late.  
  
"Pettigrew! Haven't I told you enough to not play with your wand when I'm talking?"  
  
"B- but you weren't talk-king," Peter stuttered.  
  
"Silence! You will report to my office after all classes are over for your 2-hour detention with me! Everyone, take out some parchment, we will begin taking notes." Sirius gave a sigh of relief thinking he was off the hook. "Oh yes, and Black, you will accompany Pettigrew for being late," she then added. Sirius scowled and then noticed the kid a couple desks away, Severus Snape, smirking at him. Sirius gave him a hand gesture and a girl then swooned from behind Sirius. Peter watched the whole scene admirably from the back of the room, he imagined himself to be to be Sirius and the girl swooning for him.   
  
It seemed to last forever for lunch to come, they were all still complaining about the Potions teacher Professor Lipps.  
  
"Shouldn't she be dead by now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You would think... but the scary thing is that her mother's still alive too! And she's going to start coming in to assist her!" Lupin added.  
  
"Are you kidding? That's impossible! She'd be like 2 hundred something!" James's jaw dropped.   
  
"That would be like twice the detentions now! -Hey, it's Snivellus over there! Let's go curse him for being an ass!" Peter pointed.  
  
"Nah, I don't need to get in anymore trouble today," Sirius said poking at his lunch.  
  
"But he laughed at you! Aren't you going to get him back?!" Peter said concerned.  
  
"I'll let it go this time," Sirius said. Everyone looked at Sirius; James even stopped scanning the grounds for Lily.  
  
"Is this a sign of maturity I hear?" Lupin asked incredulously. The rest looked at him interested  
  
"No, just laziness," Sirius said coolly.   
  
-----  
  
Mean while on the other end of the Gryffindor table were Lily Evans (Potter), Palak Shah (Patil), Kayla Kadavra, (A/n: *pokes Kayla-chan* Muah ha haa!!! A different last name for precautions of course) Molly McGraw (Weasley), and Alice Abbott (Longbottom) Palak was looking dreamily over at Sirius when Lily said,   
  
"They're such losers aren't they? Immature boys that always are trying to get attention,"   
  
"Huh?" Palak said breaking out of her trance. "Oh, yeah, yeah."  
  
"Not all of them," said Kayla. "Remus is quite nice, he's not like the others."  
  
"Yeah, but does he do anything about them? No, he doesn't." Lily reassured. "I especially don't like that James!"  
  
"Isn't that the one that keeps on asking you out?" Alice asked, joining the conversation.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. He won't get a clue!"  
  
"Be happy someone fancies you. I'm still waiting for Arthur Weasley to ask me out," Molly said now looking over to the other group of boys to their left, which included, Arthur himself, Mundugus Fletcher, Phil Finnigan, Dave Thomas, and Frank Longbottom.   
  
"I fancy Frank," Alice added, "He's so cute!"  
  
"No he's not!" Palak said disgusted.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you don't fancy him," Alice defended herself. Hagrid looked up while huddled in the corner of the Gryffindor table cradling a flobber worm.  
  
Lunch was soon over and the students continued with their studies. The time went slowly, and everyone, including the teachers were counting the seconds until the end of the day. The classes ended, which meant that it was time for Sirius and Peter to go to detention. They weren't surprised to see that they weren't the only ones in detention with Professor Lips, since she's been known to hobby giving out detentions. Mudungus Fletcher was seated next to the window, Sirius went to sit next to him; they get along quite well since their personalities had quite a striking resemblance at their age. Peter took the seat next to Sirius.   
  
"So, you going to the party?" Mundungus whispered to Sirius.  
  
"I was thinking about it, it's at the Hogshead, right?" Sirius whispered back.  
  
"Party? What Party?!" Peter said excitedly.  
  
"Umm..." Mundungus and Sirius ignored Peter. "Anyway, The Grungy Shower heads are going to be playing." Mundungus said. Peter's eyes lit up.   
  
"I love The Grungy Shower Heads!"   
  
"THERE WILL BE NO TALKING IN MY CLASSROOM! SPREAD OUT! OR YOU'LL BE IN HERE TOMORROW ASWELL!" Professor Lipps yelled from the front of the classroom. The three groaned and went off in other directions. After 2 hours they each had completed around 30 pages of standards. "You are released for the time being, but I'm sure this will not be the last of you punks getting in trouble. So each time you receive a detention from me it will be an hour longer, now good day!" Professor Lipps said eyeing them.  
  
Peter and Sirius scrambled over to the Gryffindor common room and spotted James and Remus working on their History of Magic homework.  
  
"James? Homework? And actually doing it?" Sirius commented raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's your fault you weren't here to distract him," Remus smiled. "But don't get too worried, he's not doing it right."  
  
"What? I'm not?" James groaned. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Here, Vampires didn't start getting accepted until the early 1900s not 1800s, that's when they were feared the most," Remus corrected.  
  
"What ever..." James sighed. Peter couldn't control himself anymore.  
  
"Guess what?! Sirius and I are invited to a party! Want to come?" Peter said extremely excited.  
  
"We are?" Sirius questioned. "You just overheard Mundungus's and my conversation."  
  
"Oh..." Peter's spirit deflated. Sirius then felt bad.  
  
"Listen, it's not that you can't come, it's just that I don't think you'd do well there. Those types of parties are pretty intense. You have to be a hard-core rocker; and besides, you're suppose to be over 18 to get in anyway," Sirius said trying to convince him.   
  
"You and Mundungus aren't over 18!"  
  
"That's besides the point. The reason for that is cause Mundungus and I have connections,"  
  
"Then you can get us in?" Peter said his hopes rising again.  
  
"I'll think about it... But it's up to Remus and James if they want to go," Sirius declared.   
  
"When is it?" James asked.  
  
"Sunday, at 9:00 pm. until whenever," Sirius answered.  
  
"I don't know, we have classes the next morning," Remus warned.  
  
"We can leave early," Peter suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but there's still the problem of getting to it," said Lupin.  
  
"Oh, that's easy, we can just use our map. The tunnel that leads up to Honeydukes will do," answered Sirius, now unconsciously trying to convince them to come.   
  
"Okay, I'm in," said James.  
  
"Well, if James is going," Lupin accepted.  
  
"All right!!!" Peter cheered. "This is going to be great!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: C.p. 1's done! Yaaayyy!!! This was so fun to write! Chapter 2 will be up soon. Tell me what ya think. Please review! 


	2. Party at the Hogshead

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any other references heard from Harry Potter. They all belong to the genius J.K Rowling. Nor do I own anything else.  
  
A/n: Oh yeah, Amandinka pointed out that Molly and Arthur shouldn't be at Hogwarts anymore cause they were older. My bad, I didn't remember that. So let's just pretend that they're just one year older then them. Thanks, and if anyone else spots any holes in it like that don't hesitate to tell me in a review, unless it's something like a typo, don't bother with those.   
  
CP. 2: Party at Hogsmeade  
  
During the rest of the week Peter couldn't stop raving on how cool the party is going to be.   
  
"It's not going to be that great, you're exaggerating it. Listen, I've been to millions of parties like this, you'll most likely be disappointed," Sirius advised, still trying to persuade Peter not to go.  
  
"How can any party not be great with the Grungy Shower Heads playing?" Peter argued ignoring his Defense Against the Dark Arts worksheet.   
  
"Well for one thing if you want to go you have to dress like a muggle, cause if you don't look 'cool' then you can't get in," Sirius ruled.  
  
"It's a muggle party?" James asked looking confused.  
  
"Not exactly. You see, the muggles that go there all know about the wizard world because in order to know about the party, you have to know about wizards. The reason we have to dress like them is because that's the trend or something. I dunno," Sirius explained.  
  
"Where are we supposed to get these clothes then?" Remus asked, already finished with his work.  
  
"Mundungus and I will lend you guys some, we got loads," Sirius answered.  
  
Lucious Malfoy stood in front of the classroom arguing with the teacher, Professor Lightman.  
  
"I just don't think the Defense Against the Dark Arts is necessary! The Dark Arts are much stronger!" Lucious debated. (A/N: lol, he reminds me of myself when I argue with my art teacher about abstract art. Had to share that.) His hair was still long and slicked back, except his face was quite like Draco's at this age. He has never had a problem with any other teaches except The Defense Against the Dark Arts one. He despised Professor Lightman for making him study such a 'useless' 'foul' subject and would not make himself unheard.  
  
"Malfoy please, take your seat, you're disturbing the class," the professor said without looking up from the worksheets he was correcting. Lucious rolled his eyes and turned to his seat. Lupin laughed, he has always hated Lucious Malfoy and how he had always had his finger wrapped around every teacher, except Lightman.   
  
Sirius began to drum the tune of the Grungy Towel Heads on the table. Palak gazed at him dreamily and Sirius turned his head.  
  
"What?" he smiled. The girl then giggled and turned to Lily who was seated next to her.  
  
"Don't you think that Black's adorable?" Palak whispered to Lily.  
  
"My god! Do you have a screw loose?! He's one of the biggest troublemakers around! Not to mention he's best friends with Potter!" Lily snapped looking disgusted.  
  
"Why are you so against Potter? He's not so bad really," Palak asked.  
  
"Well… because…" Lily pondered. "I don't know…. I guess he has made an improvement by toning down the jack-ass-ism. But still," Lily admitted.  
  
"You do know he did that for you, so you'd think he was more mature," Kayla mentioned, by now all the girls surrounding them were listening intently.  
  
"I think you should give him a chance. Just go out with him, and if he sucks, dump him," Alice suggested.  
  
"I'll think about it," Lily said in a low hushed voice, apparently not wanting anyone to hear her sudden change of mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunday morning finally came; Peter got up early and woke everybody up while he was at it. Tripping through the door trying to put his pants on, he left for breakfast, leaving the rest bewildered at his excitement.   
  
"That dude must really have to piss," Mundungus said yawning while crawling out of his bed. Sirius, James, and Remus sniggered, knowing that Peter was really hyped up because of the party. They soon joined Peter at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  
  
"I think we should make a duplication potion before we go, so that way we can pretend like we just went to bed early," Remus advised.  
  
"That'll be helpful," said Mundungus taking the last bite of Remus's toast. Remus looked at him strangely.  
  
"I bit off that!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"He'll eat anything," James pointed out, "I've seen him once eat a live rat!" Peter then shifted in his seat nervously.   
  
"You act like that's something bad? Anyway, if you can, it'd be nice to have the duplication potion made by 7:00, cause I got some stuff to pick up before hand, Remus" Mundungus informed.  
  
"Who said I was going to do that spell for you?" Remus asked still pissed at Mundungus for stealing his food.  
  
"A very nice person called, Remus Lupin. Thank you very much for understanding," Mundungus smiled and walked off.  
  
"That guy really ticks me off sometimes…" Remus noted watching Mundungus annoy some Hufflepuff girls near the doors.   
  
"Yeah, but whaddya gonna do," James replied while spacing out.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
Remus hurriedly stirred the potion in the prefect bathroom, along with Peter, and James. Sirius was up in Gryffindor tower gathering the muggle clothes for them.  
  
"Is it done yet?! Is it done yet?!" Peter asked giddily jumping up and down clapping his hands.   
  
"For the last time! No!" Remus said irritably. Sirius came back carrying an armful of clothes.  
  
"Here. These ones were all mine. Mundungus's all smelled funny and had weird stains," Sirius told while putting his muggle shirt on, a black fitting shirt that had a white lightning bolt on the upper left side of it. James's was similar to Sirius's except it had a girl and a dragon on the back of it.  
  
"I'm finished," Remus held up a goblet to Peter.   
  
"It looks suspicious… Are you sure you did it right," Peter said examining the liquid.  
  
"Well, we don't know until you drink it," Remus answered  
  
"So I'm your lab rat?! I don't think so!" Peter snapped, holding the goblet as far away from his face that he could.  
  
"Technically you are a rat…" Sirius stated now putting on jean shorts that went down past his knees.   
  
"Enough with the rat jokes! You're over doing it!" Peter told them.  
  
"Oh, I'll drink it then!" James grabbed the goblet from Peter and gulped it down. "Whoa, that's strong…" Suddenly there was another James standing right next to them.  
  
"Holy---"   
  
"No need for foul words young Sirius," Mundungus grinned while walking into the prefect bathroom.  
  
"How'd you get in here? You're not a prefect" Remus asked disgruntled.   
  
"I have connections," Mundungus took his own goblet from underneath his robes, poured the liquid in and began to drink. "Oh yeah! That's the stuff!" Mundungus said while walking out with his new found twin. Soon enough they had all duplicated themselves successfully and finished dressing. Lupin was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and jeans, Peter had refused to wear the regular muggle clothes but accepted a bright yellow rain coat and James was busy fastening the belt of his jeans.   
  
Hidden under James's invisibility cloak they scurried to the hidden passageway to Honeydukes.  
  
"Man! This is going to be awesome! I can't wait!" Peter raved jumping giddily again.  
  
"Calm down, it's bad enough I have my nose under your armpit I don't need the smell of your piss to add to it," Sirius uttered.   
  
"I think we're right under Honeydukes now," Remus interrupted before Peter could respond. James climbed the ladder then lifted the door to a dark room. They were in the storage room, you could here Peter tripping over the boxes that lied on the floor.   
  
"Shh…" James hushed, "They'll here you!"   
  
"Sorry," Peter apologized.   
  
They quickly make it out of Honeydukes with the least of suspicions and start moving up an ominous deserted alleyway.  
  
"I hope you know where you're going Sirius, cause I'm lost," James told.  
  
"We're just about there," Sirius replied as they turned the corner. A group of the oddest-looking people waited in line before them, and a man that looked to be half-giant stood guarding the door. They followed a couple of gothic looking girls to the back of the line.  
  
"So, where are you handsome boys from?" a girl wearing a black leather mini dress and fishnet stockings said.  
  
"London," Sirius replied looking at his shoes so he wouldn't be tempted to look at their boobs. Peter, on the other hand, didn't bother to try and hide his eyes. The girls looked at Peter and laughed. Remus elbowed him so he would break out of his trance. Another girl wearing the smallest skirt you can imagine glanced over at James.  
  
"You know, if you want we can go to a smaller party at my house later on," she said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Why would we want to go to a smaller party?" Peter said loudly acting like she was crazy.  
  
"Oh my god…" Sirius covered his eyes with a hand.  
  
"Listen girls—Um, ladies, that's very nice of you to invite us, but we can't tonight. We're very sorry," Remus apologized.  
  
"Aww… That's too bad. Oh well." The girls left the line to talk to some other guys.  
  
"They seemed nice," Peter grinned.  
  
"You do know they are prostitutes…" Sirius pointed out.  
  
"They are?!" Peter exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"No da…." James answered in a retarded voice.  
  
Soon enough they were in front of the line. "Hold it," the half giant looking man (Not Hagrid) said blocking them from the door. He looked at Peter raising an eyebrow. "You three with this one?" They look at Peter in his yellow rain coat.  
  
"No, never," James answered  
  
"Nope, never seen him in my life," Sirius lied.  
  
"Stranger to me," Remus added.   
  
"Alright then, you three go in," the guard ruled  
  
"Wha—What?!" Peter stammered. "What about me?!"  
  
"Go home little boy, I'm sure your mother is worried," the guard advised.  
  
"What? No! They are my friends! Let me in!" Peter pleaded.  
  
"They said they didn't know you and that's good enough for me. Now please leave, you're scaring off the women," the guard reasoned with him. Peter then stomped off cursing to himself.  
  
Lights flickered all around, the music bounced off the walls and everyone was going nuts. The most interesting assortments of people surrounded them. There were wizards, vampires, muggles, metamorphmagus's, goblins, giants, and everything you can imagine squished into one pile.   
  
"Hey Remus, get us some butterbeers, Sirius and I will get the table," James suggested.  
  
"None for me, I'll just have water," Sirius told.  
  
"Kay," Remus walked over to the bar. "Two butterbeers, please," Remus asked.  
  
The bartender took two out from under the table.  
  
"Here, ya go. Two butterbeers."   
  
Remus found James and Sirius and sat down with him.  
  
"So ya think Peter will be mad?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nah, Peters a good sport," Sirius noted.  
  
"Yeah, he'll get over it," James added.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mean while…… Peter stomped all the way back to Hogwarts with his anger growing.  
  
"How could they ditch me! I thought they were my friends!!!" he rambled to himself as he scrambled up the staircase to the boys dormitories. It was now 9:28 pm.  
  
"I'm so bored! Man, I want to go out somewhere," Lily moaned to her friends over at the Gryffindor fireplace.  
  
"There is this one party going on at the Hogshead. But then again we can't leave the school after curfew, besides even if we did manage to sneak out, neither of us knows how to get there," Palak suggested.  
  
Peter stopped in his tracks: he can help them sneak out to the party, and get on Lily's good side. Also that would give him another chance to get in. Surely girls have more of a conscious then guys, right? They wouldn't leave him alone in a dangerous alley….would they? Peter snaps out of his thought and unconsciously walks over to the girls.  
  
"You guys… want to go… t-to the party?" Peter asked suddenly frozen.  
  
"Yeah, but there's no way to get to it," Alice stated.  
  
"Oh there's a way. I can show you girls if you want," Peter suggested with a sinister smile.  
  
"Uhh… How do we know we can trust you?" Kayla said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, if I'm lying you can kick me in the balls," Peter said. 'Ew's' were heard from throughout the group.  
  
"Okay then," Lily agreed. "Take us there."   
  
Peter led them through the same passage up to Honeydukes. They go past the eerie alley and stop at the entrance of the Hogshead.  
  
"Back again I see?" The guard smiled.  
  
"Um… I'm here with my 'real' friends, heh heh," sweat fell down the side of Peter's face.  
  
"Well, you did bring some ladies. I guess I can give you a break, but be careful little boy, I don't think you'd be able to handle it here," the guard pats Peter on the head. Peter's face turns red. Just because he's a late bloomer everyone things he's in 1rst year.  
  
Peter and the Girls entered the rave. A crowed was gathered at the bar and the girls and Peter looked over to it.  
  
"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!!" the crowed screamed.  
  
"What an abnoxious game…" Lily rolled her eyes as she struggled to look over the people's heads. All of a sudden the person playing the drinking game jumped on the table. It was James, his shirt was off, his hair was wet and he was pouring a firewhisky in his mouth. Everyone cheered, except Lily, who was frozen in her chair. James eyes fix on Lily.  
  
"LILY!!!! I….I LOVE YOU!" James slurred. Lily's mouth dropped as she covered her face from the stares.  
  
"Oh my God…" Lily murmured to herself. A scream is heard from next to Lily, it was Kayla.   
  
"L—look at Remus!" Kayla pointed to the stage. As soon as Lily looked up she saw Remus leap off the stage and land in the crowed. "H-he's stage diving and crowed surfing! What's happening! Has the universe turned upside down?!" Kayla asked incredulously.   
  
"That's enough! I'm leaving!" Lily hurriedly got up and tried to make her way to the door, only to have a moshpit break out around her. People start shoving and pushing her all around until she falls over and lands on a fellow mosher. She looked up to see that she had landed on Sirius.  
  
"Hey Lily… What brings you here?" Sirius asked nervously with sweat dropping down the sides of his face.  
  
"ARRRRGH!!!!!!" she cried in frustration. "I WANT TO GO HOME!!!"  
  
"Hey, it's okay!" Sirius said wiping her tears as he led her out of the crowed. "I'll take you home."  
  
"Don't touch me you drunk!" Lily snapped.  
  
"What? I'm not drunk!" Sirius argued.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Then tell that to your drunken friends!" Lily screamed as she broke from Sirius's grasp. Sirius looked over to see James chugging a firewhisky.  
  
"What the fuc--" Before he could finish his sentence he was knocked out from behind.  
  
Finally Lily reached the exit, tears still staining her face. Kayla, Palak, and Alice were waiting for her a couple feet away.  
  
"Let's go," Lily said urgently.  
  
"What about Peter?" Alice asked.  
  
"He can get home by himself," Lily replied.  
  
The next morning Remus woke up to see a strange smiling man lying by his side.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL!" Remus screamed.  
  
"Hey Remus, don't you recognize me? It's Mundungus."   
  
"I know! That's the point!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Jeez. So, I see you've passed out on ground too?" Mundungus mentioned.  
  
"Huh?" Remus suddenly realized that he's still in the Hogshead. "What happened? I don't feel too good…" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"That, my friend, is called a hangover," Mundungus assured with a smile.  
  
"What? But I didn't drink!" Remus exclaimed. "Someone must have spiked the butterbeers… Cause I had a ton of those…" Mundungus rolled his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Well… umm… I could have had something to do with that…."  
  
"Argh…" Remus and Mundungus looked over to the back of the room. Sirius was getting up from the ground. He rubbed the back of his head. "Some fucker knocked me out!" Sirius complained.  
  
"Umm… heh heh… That may have also been my doing…." Sirius and Remus gave Mundungus a death glare.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking you ass!" Sirius cussed.  
  
"Ey, I was just trying to livin' the party," Mundungus said in his usual half-drunken voice.  
  
"Where's James, I'm not even going to deal with you right now," Remus asked. Mundungus pointed over at the bar. James was on his stomach lying on the table with a firewhisky still in his hand.  
  
"Oh no…" Sirius moaned. "He's going to freak once he finds out Lily saw him last night..."  
  
"Holy crap! We're going to miss our classes! Hurry, wake James up!" Remus urgently instructed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Long, eh? About 6 ½ pages. Whoa… The end of chapter 2! Sorry, I haven't updated lately. Blame it all on school! And on laziness… This'll probably be a short fic so you guys can read the ending. 


End file.
